monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-40157980-20191110122157
This will be my last message. I won't see your answers, I won't answer to your answers and messages, because I will sign out. Okay, so that's my departure. How can I start? I won't be a Council member anymore, I won't even return in MLCW, but I hope this wiki will be a less toxic place, leaded by calm, mature and patient people, not by dudes who are the exact opposite like now. And yeah, I'm talking to you: Fallblade, which, without me, will probably turn this toxic Wiki into a toxic copy of ML official site, because he "doesn't care about overviews" (which means "I can't do overviews because I have the IQ of a sponge, and I don't know monsters at all"), so he always puts the official overview, when in the page "how to edit" and sth like that, made by the bureaucrat, AlphaOmega, is clearly written we MUST NOT copy and paste official overviews; secondly, all he does in his life is annoying people with his useless undos (because yeah, he may have 3000 edits or sth like that but 99% of them are undos in which he fixes a wrong capital letter or an useless coma), making an edit conflict which forces the editor or the Overhauler to delete all his useful edits, because Fallblade couldn't stand seeing that wrong capital letter, or that useless coma (which the editor would have fixed, by the way); in addition, he has always voted really late on the Council (or he didn't vote at all), and when he voted, he has always followed the majority. So if you asked about why the Council was so slow... eh, that's the answer; lastly, he, just before saying "I don't care about overviews" said "Alpha explicitly told me to look for trolls and vandals": putting the fact that's not true (and even Alpha said him that wasn't the truth) aside, he cannot even do his elusive job well, mine and Anirudh's examples are famous, aren't them? Me and Anirudh were unblocked just because I noticed we were blocked, so I said Alpha the situations, so he unblocked us, but who knows how many others are actually unjustily blocked by him! But in spite of all these real facts, he's not just a council member without an election, he's even an admin without an election! Guil, with his gofer Azure (but I admit Azure is just 11, it's quite normal he cannot make an original thought despite following and repeating every Guil's word and step, he will grow), unfortunately the true leader of this Wiki, and the owner of the Discord MLCW server. And he takes advantage of his power, oh yes, he takes advantage a lot (I wouldn't be surprised if he will delete the comment and block me to prevent another comment like this, but I'll talk about that later)! Let's start saying I think he's actually a girl. Why? Because I have never seen such a bad behavior 24/7, besides the girls in the menstrual period's ones: I think I don't have to show you his lovely, calm, polite and mature answers, I think they're pretty well-known, aren't them? I wanna show you his dictatorial way to use his power instead. He's basically an impulsive, moody, immature, hysterical 13-year-old guy with the power in his hands. If this sounds bad, that's because it's actually bad. Practically, he wants to be always right, and if he understands he's wrong, he just deletes your comment, saying "I cannot stand your stupidity anymore!11!!!1“ as an excuse to exonerate himself from his faults. Pretty much the same with insults: he can fool and insult you, even with bad words, 24/7, but when you insult him in turn, he deletes your messages, and he kicks you out of the server. And if that wasn't enough, he even manipulates elections: check "Monster Legends Competitive Admin Election" history and you'll see what I'm talking about. Wow, cheers my chalice of life, are you happy now? You despise Bolsonaro, but, seeing your dictatorship here and there, I'm pretty sure you would be worse than him in his position. You would probably completely ignite and destroy the entire Amazon Rainforest in just one day because, idk, you lost a ML live duel. And, despite of all this stuff, he's admin without election, same as Fallblade. Why does this happen? Because AlphaOmega, the actual Bureaucrat, the one who said he won't vanish like the previous one, Mangostarco, the only one who can stop all this stuff, is completely, completely absent. I know he has a social life like (almost) anyone, but if you make a commitment, you must respect it. And, actually, he's not respecting it at all, and for this reason, this comment will probably, and unfortunately, fall into the oblivion. So, bye. To all the people who have been kind with me, like Kyrem, Tastycaik, and even Epikart and Yoshijr, as well as Alpha (who in spite of the fact he's absent, when I could talk with him he has always been kind and comprehensive with me), along with others which I actually can't remember, I hope we'll meet in the future, in another Fandom, or community, or even in real life, who knows? To the people who threatened, insulted, and fooled me 24/7, I feel sorry for you, because with that behavior, you will live your life all alone, with no friends. I hope you'll grow up and understand human relationships don't absolutely work like that. So, goodbye. Cheers, Inenarrativus.